


The Glue That Holds Us Together

by TimedWatcher



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hot Glue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26729080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimedWatcher/pseuds/TimedWatcher
Summary: He was a boy - she was a toy - could I make it anymore obvious?
Comments: 37
Kudos: 104





	1. Maway

Every other odd year, he'd get a bad birthday

And it was an odd one.

But no matter what it was, he'd grin and bear it. He could even get a girls toy, and he wouldn't mind.

Him and his big mouth...

On top of the IOU he got from his mom, as the video game he wanted was sold out for possibly months, his grandma sent him a toy... a girls toy. Just because he had a unisex name. Mom told him she was starting to get the alzheimers.

The poor turnout of... nobody, was also kinda his fault. In his early years, he used to be a compulsive liar. A fact he was trying to make amends for, which was hard. Who knew people could hold grudges for so long?

He sat on his bed, the doll in his lap, dancing it around, stringing its arms left and right pointlessly; a long bit of braided hair with a yellow bow on it whipping behind as he did.

A cowgirl huh?

She was a red haired, green eyed girl and had a 'boy howdy' friendliness in her expression. Her thick, sunlight yellow cuffs, with sharp looking plastic white tassels, added a tomboyish edge to her design, and those black & white leggings that ran over her jeans reminding him of an oreo cookie. What were those called again? Had something to do with the rodeo - just like the faux gold buckle around her waist.

Sure had a lot of detail for a toy. Maybe that's just the way they used to make them...

He let her rest, before staring down the paper of the IOU his mom gave him, like even just looking at it would bring it closer to him on some level.

He rolled, mouthing an 'oh shit', as he felt a lump at his side. Pulling up his epipen, he placed it, the paper and the red haired cowgirl together on the shelf above his computer. It was starting to get a bit colder, so it's not like he needed it.

He yawned, the side of his face pressed against the pillow.

He expected his thoughts to fall onto getting the game finally and what he'd do first with it, but instead, he thought about the girl and her painted on, blushed face.

=================

He jumbled his key around his pocket, the back door closed and getting closer.

Stepping inside, a glint of the outside hit his back, getting him to turn. The window with a layer that kept the sun and its glare to a minimum.

You know what? It was such a mild day, not too hot, not too cold -- why stay inside?

He threw his backpack near the shoe pile and kicked off his sandals, then stepped out onto the cement steps; the surface scratchy and warm. He hopped off, landing in the green. The grass felt nice on his feet as he strode to the wooden fence, a portion of it a gate that led to a park he would cut through everyday before and after school. Avoiding some weeds, he set his sights on the latch, the oak trees just beyond.

Like a lightning bolt traveled through him, he took a staggered fall backwards. It had been a long time since he had experienced it, but it was a feeling he never forgot.

It was a prick from a bee that had been lying in the grass near a dandelion. He had stomped it by accident, its hairy and yellow black body now smooshed. "Frick! Oh frick!"

He jammed his hands down his pockets like he owed a bully money, and couldn't find his epipen anywhere.

Planting his elbow, he could feel the individual lines of the turf twist against it as he looked back at his house, his chest tightening, his now quickly exhaling breath like he was about to start crying.

So far away...

He limped with a persistent ballooning feeling underneath his skin. He could sense it, but he refused to look at it. For some reason, looking at injuries just made them worse. Yet, he caught chunks of it in his periphery. Even though he denied his glimpses of it, he had pieced together that it was becoming purple ruptured flesh.

His hands began to claw up, the glass and metal swinging outside door felt like it weighed a million pounds.

Stumbling past the threshold, he called out. "Mom!?" He just needed to get to his pen. He just needed his pen. "Mooom!" Still at work, frick frick frick - fuck. He left it in his room, but he just had to remember where. Bumbling past his former room, he swore internally. Goddammit... he hated knowing she was right about moving his stuff to the basement.

The door in question barely halted his progress, as his vision moved like a rollercoaster down the flight of stairs.

He could see his relief. He could visualize it. It had to be somewhere on his desk. He always kept it on his desk!

Light on, his digits curled, swatting empty space of where it should be. He even nearly knocked over his monitor and tower in his desperate search, but was too weak to even nudge the CRT.

He then got a sudden feeling of sleepiness that rushed over his brain - and he had to lay down.

Before he closed his eyes, he had a thought.

Did he... leave it... under... the bed?

His fist smashed down against the floor, before stabbing it underneath, and coming up with nothing.

Where... where was it?

He couldn't talk. He couldn't cough. Everything started to swell.

_Now he was swallowing his tongue_

With a jolt, he was up, resulting in a swirling, vomittiness, that permeated inside his head that soon started to fade as he stayed sitting up. For some reason, he dreamed about being bound in barbed wire. Instead, his arms moved like he was stripping himself of just plain, weak, rope. He was reading Gulliver's Travels for school, so maybe that was why.

He attempted to get up, but pain shot through him, as he clutched his now sensitive thigh. There was then a thud that sent him gazing down the side of his bed, as he caught the sight of a plastic tube rolling.

The subtle shifts above reminded him that his mother was home.

Feeling like an old man, he struggled out of bed, wanting to know what happened and to check to see if she was worried.

He peeked his head into the kitchen. He didn't know how to frame the question, as she seemed nonplussed. "Mom, were you just in my room?"

"Well, I saw that you were resting peacefully, and you looked so tired. I didn't want to wake you." He turned robotically, shifting through a hallway, a cold feeling in his chest, his mom calling to him as he got further from her. "But bedtimes still the same, mister."

He swung open the door to a ghastly wailing, as he stared down the darkness of the pit to his realm, like it were the maw of a beast, waiting to swallow him.

He gulped.

The first step was nothing, but the second step creaked just loud enough to get him to back off.

He wanted a flashlight... and a proton pack.

He put his foot down. No... that didn't happen. There was no evil entity down there. The cowgirl wasn't even creepy. He must have remembered last minute where it was, and got up to get it. That's what happened.

Casually walking in his room, she... she crossed his eyeline, and then it all flooded back. He remembered - but worse than that, he remembered that he didn't remember where he put it.

Until now.

His head lifted, slow to turn towards the shelf she rested upon.

He closed the gap, her still looking like a puppet with all her strings cut. Maybe he was just being crazy, but he could sense a nervous energy - and it wasn't just him.

He picked her up, expecting more... of a weight to it, for some reason.

Like she'd have squishy internals.

He looked directly down at her, her body lifeless in his palm. He licked his dry lips, working up the nerve to fully commit to being a loon. "Hello." He cleared his throat with a bit of a growl behind it. "Uh, hi. It's me. The guy you saved." What the hell was he doing? He wasn't sure what he was expecting, her still looking up to him with that blankly cheery expression.

He didn't want to shake her around - he wouldn't like being shook - but he didn't have a way to get her to respond. "Uhm... toy... cowgirl... cowgirl toy... I don't know how to say this, but please, talk to me. I know it was you. Why'd you save me?"

No response.

"Please? I just want to thank you."

Still nothing, her expression didn't change. He squeezed her body, but it was soft with only a hint of a starchy firmness. The effort fruitless.

That wouldn't do it.

He pulled at her long limb, pinching the dolls hand. Tweezing her left arm, a hint of weakness. "I'll tear this right off if you don't say something!" His nose flared with a snort; him at his ugliest.

"STOP!" The world, his world, shifted behind the tiny doll - as if she were suddenly growing. His perspective on everything changed in an instant when he saw the fear in the cowgirls eyes, as she seemed to grow beyond the borders of his vision.

He was the one that felt small.

He brokedown.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry - I didn't mean it. I just didn't know how to get you to talk to me." He sputtered through hot tears. He had just threatened the person that had saved him.

"It's alright..." He had loosened his grip, and all she did was caress his fingers. Trying to make him feel better... that made him feel worse. "Don't suppose you could forget I said anything, huh?" It articulated... like a persons face would move. He couldn't believe it.

His eyes moved to the tube on the ground, then back to her. "How'd you... how'd you figure it out?"

She tipped her red hat by the white threading. "It got instructions, don't it?"

"It do." He cleared his throat, wiping his face. "It does."

Wheeling out his chair, he placed her down in front of his keyboard; the WASD keys completely worn of their etching. She seemed to appreciate her freedom, checking herself for damage. Those stunning green doll eyes tracking him as he sat and leaned in, a clear intelligence behind them. Her standing of her own volition really exposed the lankiness in her design. Was it a design? Or was she born this way? How could a toy be born? "What are you? Are you like... the only one who can do this?"

"Guess the cats out of the bag..." She sighed with a sway. "No, I'm not the only one. All of us are like this."

All of them? "You mean that Action Master I accidentally flushed down the toilet... it was... he was..."

She nodded her head, confirming the worst.

"Oh god... oh god!" Memories from his carefree youth flooded in. Moments he hadn't thought of in literal years. The way he posed them. Threw them. Dropped them. Put them away. Down to every little interaction he had. They... they were alert... alive? All this time? "How come none of you say anything?"

"It's kind of on a need to know basis."

"From who? Why?" She shrugged. "I can't be the only one who has ever talked to a toy before."

"Well... maybe you are?"

"... this is bizarre." Maybe he was. "And you're not a demon doll, right?"

"Nope." She shook her head so confidently.

"Y'sure?"

She put one hand on her chest, and held up the other to deliver a vow. "Cross my heart, wouldn't lie, cause you could stick my face into cow patti pie."

"Gross... but okay." He sighed with relief. "I believe you." She wouldn't actually be honest if she were a real demon doll, but... it helped. "What's your name?" He gave her his as a sign of good faith. Maybe he should have asked what her brand was instead.

"Jessie."

=================

"Hello!"

"Hi." He then resumed playing his computer game, but Jessie always seemed on the outskirts of his vision. Wanting something. "Do you need like... food?" He was a little worried - he hadn't fed her at all.

She snorted a little. "I'm a toy, silly. You ain't gotta feed me."

"Right." His disinterest came back as he looked back at the heavy and square monitor, all of the text for what the buttons did having faded or been rubbed off.

"Hold on pardner." She put her boot down on his mouse, resting an elbow on the raised knee. "You nearly tear me limb from limb, and now you don't even want to play with me?"

"Jessie, I don't know how to play with toys." He said as he tried to move the mouse out from under her.

"Whaddya mean?"

He gave up, sounding defeated in his explanation. "I grew up on video games."

"You mean you never played with a toy before?" She seemed shocked.

"I mean... I did, but it's been forever." He rattled his head dismissively. "Just tell me what you want me to do, and I'll do it."

"No! It's not what I want you to do - it's what YOU want to do." Her hands sliced through the air like she were moving around an invisible box. "I'm here for you. Your imagination. It's not up to me."

"What if uhm... uuuuh... sorry, I just don't get it."

Jessie put her face in her hands. "Ah... forget it. It's alright..." She kicked some dust as she turned and walked away.

In game, a spider attacked him. A cheap attack considering its size. Tiny enemies in FPSes seemed to exist just to annoy the player. If he could design an enemy for one, he imagined...

Then something in his brain clicked, as he looked at his hand, his eyes following it as he placed it down in an arched manner. "Watch out, Jessie! The spider's gonna get ya. He gonna bitechya!" He tapped his locked fingers, thumping the desk top, simulating what he thought of as an arachnid's movements as he moved it towards her.

Jessie's face lit up.

Jessie jumped, pulling herself onto his desk lamp with the bendy snake design to its neck, her crotch wrapped around it as she shimmied herself up. "You ain't gonna take this cowgirl alive!"

Then for some reason, he talked in a French accent. "Wee wee, the fangorian snarebeast will find and devour the beautiful maiden." -- he could just reach up and grab her, but that didn't seem like the point, as he made it come across like it was a real effort for him to make it up to her.

It seemed like she had nowhere else to go. How would she get out of this?

Letting out a thrilled shout of excitement, Jessie leapt with the athleticism of a cheerleader, legs open wide. "Yeeehaw!" In a move that broke the fourth wall, she jumped onto the back of his wrist, then ran up his arm.

But as she got closer, standing now on his shoulder, a look of breathy exhilaration on her always reddened face, he did what came naturally.

He kissed her.

The mood changed entirely.

Jessie's neck moved backwards, her chest still forward. "Golly... what was that about?" She didn't sound mad as she wiped the spit of where he kissed her, which required her rubbing her whole face. That was good.

"Was that... was that wrong?"

She brought down her hat, holding it in front of her chest. "Never had no boy kiss me before." She said that almost embarrassed about it, unable to meet his gaze.

"Don't worry, I never kissed a girl before either." Hoping that her being his first would make her feel better.

It didn't. "That's not the point." She angrily slapped her hat back on. "It's really not right."

"For me?"

"No. For me. Ya just can't play with my feelings. Look how you were when I just wanted ya to play." Jessie flipped around before sitting. She held her knees close, but refused to look his way. "I get lonely... and I don't want to be."

Why did he relate so much to a toy? He quit out of the game, and watched it kick him back to DOS. He then turned everything off, putting his focus on her. "What? You don't think I get lonely? Did you see my birthday party?" Jessie ignored that, causing him to exhale in frustration. "I didn't mean to be such a jerk... I just think... I thought, playing with toys was for kids."

"It's not just 'bout playin'..." He saw her profile and chin rest above her shoulder. "You could talk to me."

Talk to her? "Like... about school?" He asked in disbelief. Why would she be interested in that?

Yet she perked up at that. "Why not? I'm here for you."

That sounded like something a girlfriend would say. "Jessie, you're like my guardian angel, but way cooler. I won't take you for granted again. I promise - but it's kinda why we should be... boyfriend and girlfriend." He mumbled out the last part.

"'Scuse me?" Her nose crinkled, reminding him she had no nostrils to speak of.

He straightened himself up, not wanting to slouch in front of her. "That's what guys and girls do when they kiss, right? They become boyfriend and girlfriend - plus, that means you'll have my full attention. I wouldn't ignore my GF."

"But I'm not..." Jessie stopped herself, before looking away from him, her knuckles running past her lip. "I gotta think about this..." She stood, then climbed up on top of his monitor, and jumped onto his shelf. She was a real good climber, and it was like she had already mapped out his room. He watched helplessly as she made it up to a hard to reach ceiling window. He had seen cobwebs sometimes appear there, and hoped she'd be okay. He stood on his tippy toes to see her staring contemplatively out the window.

His gawking wouldn't get her answer quicker, so he sat back down. As he stared at a blank screen, playing video games felt so unimportant as he found himself checking up on her constantly, only tearing himself away to go have dinner.

Ignoring pasta and his porkchop, he prodded his mom with questions about girls, trying to be coy about it. "How do you know if they like you?"

"They'll tell you." That didn't help.

When he got back, she was still up there; the sun having set, and now barely visible.

'Please say yes' was the mantra he repeated silently to himself as he climbed into bed.

What if she didn't want him? Either because he was human or... there was something wrong with him. What if she hated him for the way he treated her earlier? Or maybe she just didn't like his face.

It was odd how a toy was bringing him to tears like this - but he only weeped, never crying out looking for sympathy.

It was her choice.

He just hoped he was mature enough to accept it.

He felt something lumpy land on his foot, akin to the weight of a beanbag.

He could barely contain himself.

Starting from the foot of his bed, she started her journey. In the darkness, he watched her shadow. It might have even been scary if he didn't know who the figure was. Haunting, yet beautiful - his legs and body like hilly, bumpy terrain she were walking over; a scenic view if he were that small - but with her in it, he could see beauty in something so mundane as him just laying there. Like they were the high plains of the old west, she was a cowgirl lost but now finding her way home by using the sky to guide her. Thumbs through her belt loops, it seemed like she had a lot on her mind, even if she had made it up.

"Mind if I catch some shuteye with ya, partner?" He didn't say a word, inviting her in without question as he moved a space on his pillow, allowing Jessie to curl up next to him; her whole body in frame on the starry pattern of his pillowcase. He watched her little hands push out air puffs of indents that had formed on the space, before nuzzling herself against where she was about to sleep; her hat bent a little. He could make out the little things, like how when her eyes shut, the lashes he imagined were real, were actually drawn on.

"So... what are we? Friends? More than friends?" He asked, half tired.

"Kiss me, ya big lug." He puckered up his lips, as she landed face first on them, as her spaghetti arms used his cheeks for leverage.


	2. Wanna Know

What used to be long, painful days at school, zipped by - as he rushed home to greet Jessie.

"Jessie!" He pried off the straps of his backpack before slumping it in the corner of his room near an outlet.

She called his name back before pulling herself up from her face down prone position. "How ya doin!? How was your day?"

She did an olympic leap from his bed to the side of his desk, hiking a lower leg up the rest of the way. "Hey, good one." He remarked as a way to deflect from having to talk about school.

"So tell me tell me tell me. What happened?" She hunkered down, her knees folded out, chin on her fist. Totally in tune with what he was about to say.

He gave her the spiel. Starting from when he got there, the subjects, what he did on the playground, what the teachers were like, etc. He was nervous, mentally running between events, clarifying himself frequently, because... he never had somebody who listened to him like this.

Then the subject of gym came up.

He bit his tongue.

He wanted to resort to his old ways again and lie to her about what actually happened - but if he was gonna be honest with somebody, it was gonna be his girlfriend. "... And then I was picked last."

"Oh no... that's awful." Her left hand partially covered her mouth. "They don't tease you, do they?"

He waved it off. "Nah, not unless I do something stupid."

"Well." She massaged his pinkie. "Somebody's gettin' an extra cuddle tonight."

He looked away with a snort, not believing at first she was this nice, but looking back at her, his earnestness was as true as hers. "Thanks for understanding, Jess."

"That's what I'm here for." She had dreamy eyes his way, and so did he in reflection

=================

He left his computer on all night to download that 50mb porno. A five minute clip was worth it for that.

He had to install a third party player he had never heard of to view it, but it was a classic: A blurry guy and girl, using their pixelated parts on eachother. The audio shallow, crunchy and grating in his walkman's headphones.

With Jessie asleep, he could- "Whatchya doin'?" He leaped up, the cheap headset coming down in a chintzy slam, all while pulling his pants up and closing the video window all at once, as if it were his own mother who had caught him.

Oh right, living doll who probably didn't need sleep...

He was honest about it. "Playing with myself." His voice cracked.

Her eyes grew wide as she leaned in. "Playin'!?"

"No, not that kinda playin', Jess." He couldn't look at her as he tried to explain. "It's uhm... it's uhm... it's a way us guys relieve stress."

"Oh - you mean masturbation!" She tossed it out there with a grin and a pointed finger that sent him into hysterics. "What? This ain't the only boys room I've been in." Her shiny glass eyes turned attention to his shameful download, slapping the left click down in rapid succession with her palm. "But to... what?" Jessie's disappointment was clear when she saw the face of the girl in the postage sized video frame.

He looked down. "Are you... are you mad?"

"Psssh." She threw her thumb at it in a back and forth wobble. "Why do you need that when you got me?" A pouty look on her face formed.

He tried to laugh it off. "What are you saying, Jessie?"

She teased a finger near her pink lips. "What I'm sayin'... is us farmgirls dream up all sorts of things guys could do to us in our spare time."

He throbbed. "But how do we... HOW can we?"

Jessie seemed like she had planned for this. Maybe even... fantasized about it? "Well we can start simple. Show me. How do you... do it?"

At first he was gonna deny her and pretend this didn't happen, but his words from yesterday banged around in his head

_That's what guys and girls do when they kiss, right?_

And he thought - what did BFs and GFs do together in their alone time?

He showed her the basic joystick hold. At first, it was kind of embarrassing, considering he never held his crotch for this long for basically no reason. Like he was modeling himself to her. She leaned right, and then she leaned left, examining every angle; with three fingers covering the corner of her mouth, her thumb holding her chin, and her pinky pressed to her lip. "Then I... you know... but I just can't go like this. I kinda need something to uh, look at."

"Why not to me? I can pose for ya." She did as she suggested, throwing her legs over the edge of the desk, then crossing one in a slow, meticulous fashion, over the other. She pointed part of her chest forward and the other back, the first time he ever noticed she kinda had something poking out from under there; a casual hotness to it.

"You're cute, Jessie - but you're not like... sexual." He really didn't know how to phrase it without insulting her.

"Is that so?" Jessie got up, her fists twisted.

She then caught him totally off guard.

Jessie did a quick spin, before bending forward. She smacked both cheeks while holding her hands in place, before sliding herself up and down in the spot she stood. Jessie looked over her shoulder with a sexy smirk. "How do you like that?"

It was a good start.

Jessie then started rotating her plastic buns in a lazy 8 pattern, those hands now on her hips. There was something hypnotic in how she did, never losing a beat - he could actually count the stitching in her jeans.

But seeing Jessie bent over like that, her long legs helping sway around her butt, clearly into it, it got a reaction out of him no porno could.

He started.

"That's it! Slap that meat!" Something about a girl watching him, enthralled with it, actually excited him, getting him to pick up the pace. "Hoo-wee! You're really goin' for it, huh?"

He leaned back, really getting into her lurid display, hoping she thought the same of what he was doing.

Yet she stopped.

Jessie landed on his leg, then moved towards his lap; her hips thrown side to side as she did. "Mind if I join yew~?" Her southern belle charm coming through, maybe a little played up, but with an obvious amorous undercurrent.

He was really curious now, but he kept quiet.

She held a hand above it, but didn't touch it. Like she was trying to understand it, which caused his thingie to move of its own volition towards her - particularly when she would get close to it. "Mmmm, excited, ain't he?" She gave him a knowing curl of her lip as she sent a high kick over it, before she dropped down. Both of his hands moved upwards like he were being arrested. What was she up to?

Climbing along his pole, she wiggled her ass, securing her position, seemingly using his shaft as the saddle. Like she had been sorta doing before, she slid herself up and down, using her hands on his some of his pubes to keep herself propped up as she did. "Just lay back and enjoy there, partner."

From her initial playful expression, she became tight lipped, as he could see the stern focus in her eyes, a rare look of determination he hadn't seen from her before, as if she were trying to find the perfect balance between momentum and grinding against him. Yet all the same, he couldn't believe her bronco riding was getting him to that point. He seized his arm rests for dear life, as he swiveled in his chair, his feet tapping. He felt like he was going crazy. "Tryin' ta buck me huh? This ain't my first rodeo, pardner. Gonna have to try harder than that." Her voice wavered between words, his body indeed vibrating her.

She flipped around as she got in right between his thighs, almost a jockey riding position, as Jessie hugged close to his erection. Both her legs wrapped tightly around his base, and he was just glad she didn't have spurs, real or plastic. Her arms held around the middle of his shaft, as her face rested right next to the tip of his dick, before the whole of her body began to bounce, applying subtle strokes as she inched back and forth.

He groaned from the feeling, something he had never done before, but he could no longer restrain himself.

Clamping her down, he began to jerk himself with her body, and it was like Jessie and his penis became one - like they were having sex, as odd as it was to think of what they were doing as 'sex'. "Whoa-hey! Slowdown there!" She yelled out, her skinny arms and legs now flailing about helplessly. He would have shaken his head and told her 'no' in disagreement, if not for the fact that he was so hungry for it now.

"I'm cumming!" He pulled her off with his left, aiming himself towards her in his open palm as he finished himself and unloaded. Jessie was surprised and maybe even a little frightened, as she held her hands up in a desperate attempt to shield herself from the oncoming waves.

He leaked... he leaked all over Jessie. It was nothing to him, but to her, it was like she had been flooded. Attacked by a strange alien goo. She seemed unable to comprehend what he had just done to her. Wrapped in fluid, he felt like a spider, and she was the quarry. Heavy on her, not at all like water - in fact if it were water, he was sure she'd have an easier time dealing with it, some of it soaking into her clothes, or just cascading down in thick lines.

In a daze, he put her down on the floor, unsure of what to do. He watched her, drenched in white webs that were now strewn all over her, as she fought against it to no avail. His spurts covered up some of the iconography on her, like the lasso design on her shirt. She pried some of it from her arm, her little hand holding up some of the wad like it were acid, and little horrified noises escaped her as she tried to get it off. Jessie could hardly get a decent hold of the runny seed, some of it slipping through each of her individual fingers.

He looked up, exhaling in deep relief.

Jessie screamed bloody murder. He immediately turned to see what was wrong. "What? What?"

"It's in my hair!" She strung the strand out like it was a wire, indeed as advertised, her voice a frayed pattern from behind her clenched teeth. Jessie seemed unable to stand too, weighted down and stuck to the floor. Part of him was filled with a sense of pride seeing her like this - like somewhere deep in his gut, it felt right to mark her as his. In another way, it felt like he had just committed a crime, especially with her reaction.

Clarity finally hit him, getting him to run up his stairs, leaving Jessie to stew in his own juices for just a moment.

Hey, he also had to wash his hands.

He brought down a bowl of water mixed with a bit of dish soap, along with a dry cloth rag. He placed both down near her, before scooping her up and placing her carefully inside the water. Turning off the light, he turned his desk lamp on and aimed it at her, putting her into a spotlight. The see-through bowl and her kinda made him think of her as almost mermaid-like, with an odd glow.

He also realised that that cereal bowl he used was never gonna have food in it again.

As Jessie sat in her warm tub scrubbing herself, he opined. "I'm sorry it was kinda gross and awkward..."

She splashed some water, sinking her lower half into it, before sighing, relaxing a little, arms on the edges. "It's gross, yeah - but... if it makes ya happy, I'm happy." She sounded so mature.

He smiled. "Thanks, Jessie."

She flicked the brim of her hat. "Ah, don't mention it." Her look of modesty faded a bit, as some of his goop she had missed from her self cleaning fell down from her hat and down onto her hand.

Talking to Jessie was great, but he was dead tired. Especially after their little session.

Falling into bed, he was prepared to fall asleep right away. The water she was splashing around was even kinda relaxing. Yet for some reason he couldn't sleep. Something was missing. He tossed and turned in bed. What the heck was wrong?

He could no longer hear the dripping as she brought herself up onto the bed, now dry as a whistle.

They shared that same position from when she first slept beside him - literal pillow talk. "So... a little strange right?"

"'Bout what I expected - only thing I don't like is that you leave me stinkin' worse than workin' from noon to sundown on a hog farm."

It couldn't have been that bad. "How do you know what that smells like?"

Jessie had to pause and think about that. "I just know."

Right... he closed his eyes, wanting to nod off.

"I hope you don't mind my askin', especially after what we just did... but..." She really struggled to get it out.

He responded with eyes shut. "You can ask me anything, Jess."

"Could I... sleep on you?" She seemed hopeful, like he might say no.

He hated sleeping on his back

But for her, he would.

He prepared for the heft of a pet to land excitedly on their owner, but got her usual lack of weight that she possessed. Jessie had sprawled herself out onto his chest for only just a moment. "I can feel your heartbeat." She raised her head up to tell him, but then was just as quickly back down to listen to it.

He didn't move, for fear of changing something. She sounded so excited. "What's it like?"

"It's like..." She stopped speaking to hear it again. "A big beating drum."

Was this who he was meant to be with? A talking toy? "This time of year, I get cold in the basement, Jess... and I know you can't warm me up - but..." His hand swooped closer to her head, which she accepted, allowing herself to be caressed. "I'll hold you close. I'll always hold you close."

"You can count on me to do likewise, cowpoke." She dotted that point with a squeeze of his body, a content look on her face.


	3. Must Be Leaving

The sun crawled across his body, the alarm going off - it was hard to stay asleep with that all at once. He clicked a square on it down before he got up, heading for his door, careful to avoid the stain from last night.

But he felt... weighed down

He looked down to see her clung to him. Her golfball sized head turned slow, as she looked up to him with those baby-doll eyes like she had her hand in the cookie jar. "Oh. You noticed, huh?"

He waited for her to do the right thing, which never seemed to happen. "Uh Jessie, I think you gotta let go of me now."

"I don't think I do." That snappy response kinda chapped him.

"Jessie, get off. I gotta get ready." He tried to lean in a way that might get her to reconsider, yet she continued to be the little monkey of a climber he thought she was.

"Nooooo... lemme stay." She twisted the material into her fists.

Plucking her from his shirt was easy, her looking like he had her in a claw game. She had a pouty face to go with it, while he just looked incredulously at her. "Come on, Jess."

"No, you come on. Why not take me along?"

He snorted. "Yeah, I'm gonna drag around a girls toy. That'll make me real cool." He picked up the remote from the top of his TV. "If you get bored, here." He then put it on the floor where she could easily reach it, right next to the murky bowl of water, which he needed to clean out for uhm... future use. He exchanged her with the glass, heading upstairs.

He washed the bowl, his hands and then his face.

"Jessie? Have a good day." She must have been mad. He sighed. Picking up the backpack by its handle, he ran back up the stairs with it at his side, ready to start the Jessieless part of his day.

=================

"Students, you may have noticed something." The teacher pointed to the calendar, the end date specifically

Then he flipped it, and the other kids cheered.

The colorful dark orange theme of pumpkins, spiders, black cats and green witches adorned the frame, looking down their cauldron, which led to the numbered dates.

It was October.

"And you know what that means." He picked up a silver bowl he had been hiding beneath his desk, before showing off a funsized bar with a shake. "It's lightning round season. For every correct answer, you get a candy." 

Mr. Rosso was as cool as any teacher could get; his paunch making him come off as a jolly old man. He remembered when Mr. Rosso got himself in a bit of hot water when he married Miss Valentine, the substitute Spanish teacher. The kids gossiped about it for about a month - but they got bored of talking about it eventually.

Prepared to get some chocolate, he spilled his work onto his desk.

Jessie included.

And like he had been trained in embarrassment-fu, he shoved her back in one swift motion.

He still felt like he had died and was now a ghost, viewing the room in a third person perspective, as he checked around himself. Thankfully, nobody had noticed.

He didn't even get any candy, his hand down the whole time. His nerves fried, as he waited till lunchtime to walk home.

Five minutes there, five minutes back. He could eat lunch then watch a cartoon and a half.

Yellow and orange crunched under his shoes, as gusts brustled those same leaves above that couldn't quite let go, unlike the ones he now trampled. His fence back into his yard was still open, the way he usually left it, otherwise he'd have to take the long way around.

He blew into his hands. He'd have to get out the gloves soon.

He swore he had heard some muffled complaining, but it was probably just the wind. 

The door creaked, the house silent, as he thumped his way down. 

Standing in his room, he fished her out. "Jessie! What the heck was that!?"

Her lips pursed, her expression neutral, but her sad voice told the story. "I wanted to surprise you... that's all."

Jessie extinguished any flames of anger he had, as he whipped his head back then back down at her. "Jessie, please. This is weird enough as it is." He cranked his head, scratching his eyebrow in frustration. "Tell me what you want, and I'll do it."

"I-you..." Her chin hit her chest, her face squishing like she had tasted something sour. "No, you're right. I'm sorry - I didn't mean to be a bother." Her hands rubbed along his knuckled grip. "I just... really like our time together."

He pulled her in close. "Aw, Jess..."

=================

He had been thinking about her all day. He usually did, but with the added caveat today of how he might make her feel better. Turns out, after doing some research, she wasn't just some random doll. Using a fansite dedicated to Woody's Roundup, he printed out a black and white paper at the school's computer lab. "Jessie?" He invited her over to the little presentation he was doing. First thing: It was a low resolution and terribly blurry photo, but you could still tell it was her. 

Jessie did the closest thing to going redfaced a toy like her could manage once he showed her - the blushed expression already there. "Oh gosh~" She turned away for a moment, then back to him. A bashful look. She held her cheeks, then crooked her neck.

"I didn't know I was dating somebody famous." He looked at her in a way that got Jessie to cover her eyes with both hands. "In fact..." He flipped through his folder. "There's this new site where you can sell things on it, and uh... check out what you're going for." He handed her another sheet.

"Heavens to Betsy! That's a lot of simoleons..." Then Jessie got leery eyed. "You're not thinkin' of-"

He picked her up and gave her a kiss on the whole side of her face. "Don't even dream about it." Jessie adjusted her hat back down, seemingly happy with his answer as he placed her in his shirt pocket. "Look, forget that stuff." He printed out transcripts from episodes that he then passed her.

Her eyes became wide. "Wow! I remember these lines." She looked to him with a grin. "Wanna read 'em with me?"

"Read it with you?" He shrugged. "I'm not much of an actor."

"Oh come on." She playfully punched his ribs. "Don't wimp out. It's just for fun."

He paused while examining the names. "Who should I be?"

"OH OH OH! BE SHERIFF WOODY!" He could only describe Jessie's reaction as 'manically spastic'.

He looked over the lines again. "Actually, can I be McGraw?" One-Eyed McGraw apparently only appeared in one episode, but he found the idea of playing a villain interesting. 

Jessie beamed. "Okay okay! Start." 

His eyes scanned. "Darlin-" He cleared his throat. "Darlin', what are you doing on PRIVATE PROPERTY?"

Jessie gasped with shock, not even looking at the paper. "That's Rancher Carl's branding! Why, you're a no good cattle rustler! You've been the one stealin' them, not Stinky Pete!" Jessie looked accusingly at him, hands now on her hips. "Wait till Sheriff Woody hears about this!"

Jessie waited, as he sputtered a bit. "Oh - Sheriff Woody won't be hearing from you anytime soon with you trapped in my salt cellar - and by the time he finds you, I'll be halfway to Pasadena with them moocows! Ha... ha... ha?" He jolted in his seat. "Oh, I'm supposed to-"

"No, you did great." Jessie hugged him

She then let go, and she then did her usual sway when she wanted something. "It wouldn't be a hassle if... you redid the whole episode with me, would it?"

Who could say no to that face? "For you Jessie, it wouldn't be."

=================

During a quiet moment in class, he went up to the teacher's desk. "Uh, Mr. Rosso, could I go to the bathroom?" He got the key with the wood attached, and he waddled out from the room, hoping nobody would notice his stiff movements. He could have used one of the public bathrooms instead, but he needed something more private.

He could feel her squirm more boldly as soon as she heard the door to the bathroom close. She even giggled a little.

The bathroom light hummed as he clicked the lock. Standing in front of the mirror, he pulled his pants and the elastics of his underwear forward, and there she was, packed tightly against his sausage; her arms underneath the head, cradling it, face pressed against the tip, legs wrapped around his balls. She got him sweltering down there, as shown by how she was now covered in a reflective sheen.

He pinched her by the back of her shirt and set her on top of the ivory sink, as he fished himself out and presented himself to her, his erection just at the right level she could reach. Jessie left her knees apart at a wide open spread, her hands upon them. She kept her mouth open for him, as Jessie held a receptive, slutty face, and he imagined she would have been sticking out her tongue if she could. 

Jessie licking the underside of his cock...

He needed more, as he jousted himself against her face. She threw up her accepting hands to the sides of his penis, applying a bit of friction, as he slid between her fingers. Jessie's eyes peered at him over the tip of his dick like that of a set of cats eyes. "That's it... don't be afraid to give this lil' filly all of it..." Her voice lower and seductive, and it was all it took for her to say to make his toes curl. 

He poked her down onto her back, her hat nearly flying into the drain, her legs flying up and joining her hands as he seesaw'd against her, never touching himself for a moment. "Cum on me, big boy."

One more slide back, and he splattered her in a volley. "Ack!" Jessie sat up and tried to hang onto his spewing this time as it drooped down in droplets from her face and hat, but it was easier said than done, as she swatted the stuff, her itty bitty hands not standing a chance at catching even a thimble. "I gotta git used to that..." Jessie wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, smearing her lips instead of swallowing it. "Ah, I'm sorry. I tried ta swalla' some of it, but... it didn't go anywhere." She seemed disappointed with herself.

He pat down the cleanest part of her hat with a single digit. "It's okay. I love that you tried." He ripped off some toilet paper. "Now let's get you cleaned up." 

He realised his mistake soon after, as Jessie came attached to the wad of toilet paper he had tried to use to clean her, both of them getting stuck together in a gross clump. He knew he should have used the paper towel instead... he ran her under some water, plucking pieces off. As he grabbed the handle of the paper towel dispenser and gave it a few pumps, his heart started to race as he thought of getting caught. What if someone ran a blue light here? Or just smelled something gross? His palm pressed for soap and got some water, wiping down where she had been and any excess seed that might have escaped. Jessie watched him as she cleaned herself off, as he kept wiping down the area she was in. "Did ya like it?"

"Of course, Jessie." He reassured, picking her up again, inspecting her with a final brush down. "Now, you're okay with the locker being dark, right?"

"I've been in worse places." She tried to sound casually brave about it.

He raised an eyebrow. "Like where?"

"Underneath a bed..." Funny, he didn't think being underneath a bed would be that bad of a place for a toy. "For a few years..." Jessie seemed to take it in stride, when it just made him feel bad that he'd leave her there for only a few hours.


	4. Can You Hear Me

He drifted in and out, Jessie watching over him; her strained visage actually comforting him as he came in and out of it. The haze he saw her in made her seem like she had a single colored shape, like he could see through Jessie's clothes with x-ray vision.

"Hey'ya partner, how's it-"

"ACHOOO!" He gave her a full blast of spit and mucus. He had tried his best to hold it in when she approached, even trying to warn Jessie by rearing back.

He rolled in bed, almost violently. "Get away Jess, I'm sick and I'll get you sick too..." His right hand resting near his mouth.

He only realised his mistake after he said it, his head tilting towards a Jessie who looked at him with a cocked eye. 

"Well..." He sniffed. "I could sneeze on you, and it's gross."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh unlike that OTHER gross fluid you subject me to." Jessie now rested her elbows on the backs of his fingers. "Believe me, you and gross fluids are like peanut butter and marsh-mellows."

"Jessie..." He lost his train of thought. "Peanut butter and marshmallow? That sounds kinda gross." 

Jessie looked like she couldn't believe he said that, her head popping up. "What!? Fluffernutters are delicious!"

"How do you know that!?" He sounded indignant and confused.

Jessie went to her lifeless smile, her body pancaking.

In his doorway she stood, bringing him soup on a tray. It was close to noon, and his mom went out of her way to drive from work to check up on him. "How you doin', buddy?"

"Fine, mom. Ritz?"

"No crackers. No solids. Remember?" She set it down at the corner of his desk. "Oh, and you don't have to pretend to like that doll just because of me."

"Huh?"

His mom tilted her chin. "I won't tattle on you to your grandma. It's a girls toy, I get it."

His red eyes got their widest, moving from the laying Jessie, to his mom who now rested her palm on the back of his head. "Oh, uh. Right. Hah-hah..."

His mom gave him a look over. "Just get some rest - and no video games."

His eyes hit the back of his head, as he waited till she was gone before getting up, moving to his desk as he clicked on his TV to whatever was on; a bit of the steam and salty chicken smell making him feel better from what little he could breathe in through his nose, as it came with a sprinkle of nostalgia from the last time he was sick.

Jessie had come to join him, sitting down, watching the TV over his arm. Taking a spoonful, he turned his head to check out the show, only for it to cut to commercial. He turned to Jessie like he couldn't believe it. It was a Buzz Lightyear commercial, yet something about it triggered an odd shift in her, like she had seen a ghost.

=================

He could no longer sleep, and he had entered that phase of being sick where it was okay to do things - but if his mom saw him, she'd get mad, regardless of how he felt.

And he was feeling bored.

"Jessie. Can we do something?"

Her head sprung up. "Whaddya got in mind?"

He thought about it, while also taking in her limitations; his finger snapping on reflex. "Just wait here!" Jessie motioned to stand, holding her hat as she sat back down.

Up a second set of stairs, he turned on the hallway light, as he pulled at the cord to the attic above; a slim set of steps appearing that were almost ladder like.

He pushed up the hatch, peering in. Total darkness, as light from below sliced over his back. Yet he knew where everything was.

He bolted through the cobweb filled area, knocking down who knows how many old silk traps while making the floor boards squeak in an unsettling manner, as he collected a box with his name on it written in bold marker. Hearing small plastic rattling around informed him that he had the right one, as he trampled down and then set it down near his feet, putting everything back in place so his mom wouldn't notice he had been up there.

Back in the basement, Jessie asked with humor. "What did you bring me?" 

He opened the box in anticipation, only for a look of disappointment to fill it.

All his old toys were gone. Just a couple yard sales later, and... poof - but what was left were some of his old school projects, among other things -- like old photos of him that his mom hadn't put in an album. He flipped through his drawings with various gradings from D to A, actually seeing his art improve as the years went on, letting a square slip fall between the sheets, as it didn't seem important. He watched Jessie scoop it up. "Do you got a younger brother!?" She sounded so excited seeing a younger version of himself.

He took the photo. "No, that's... that's me." He pulled at the back of his neck, like he could make himself look like that again.

While he was reminiscing, Jessie stepped over his drawings, as it seemed like the only way she could get the full scope of them, swirling about. A strange vertigo of 3D and 2D as he stared at her. "You draw?"

"Well... I used to. Gave it up for a year, and I've been kinda... scared to go back to it. I don't know if I'll have the same skills I used to." Near the bottom, he had found that rattle, as he picked up a loose sounding box of battleship. "Oh, I haven't played this in years... hey..."

Laid out flat on his stomach, he stretched himself out, checking to see Jessie's response to his command. "J... 7."

"Ya missed." Darn. Where the heck was she?

"B-4."

He grunted, inserting the final peg. She knew where he was... "Hit." He picked up his destroyed cruiser, but paused, examining it in a 360 motion. "Wait a sec. Are these battleships alive?"

"Whatdyamean?"

"I mean... you're a toy. Are these toys?"

"I don't get it."

He got a little frustrated. "Can it talk like you?"

"Well no, some toys just can't talk."

"That must really suck then. Do you think some go insane without being able to communicate?"

Jessie smacked the side of the game, popping her head over. "Wouldjya just shut up and play?

He twisted around his neck at her. "Alright little lady." He cracked his fingers. "Prepare to be sunk." 

Jessie seemed confident about him being wrong, as she gave a thumbs up to the pieces as they moved places without a word.

=================

His mom decided to let him have another day off. As soon as he heard the car was gone, he threw that blanket off like he had been secretly hiding for hours, waiting till the coast was clear.

It was time to play some video games.

Controller in hand, he had that lackadaisical look as he waited for the cutscene to end. He barely noticed Jessie climbing onto his shoulder. "What's with these game things?"

"What do you mean?" He asked back listlessly.

She crossed her legs and folded her arms. "Why do ya like 'em?"

He hit the pause button. "Why do I like video games... why do I like video games..." He trailed off a bit, before coming to his real opinions and how he could explain it to someone like Jessie. "Oh video games are tons of fun. They're like toys, but can be way more interactive because they play with you just as much as you play with them." He responded casually. "They can have... how do I put this..." He was stumped for a second. "They have a lot more rules, so sometimes you gotta use cheat codes to make your own fun - the devs kinda do a lot of the thinking for you."

"Maybe too much thinkin'..." Before he could ponder about whether or not she was right, she threw him a curveball. "Hey, ya think we could share one of those controller doohickies with me?"

His heart raced a little as he looked over his set. Some looked too complicated for her to play a proper two player game with him.

He'd have to get retro.

After blowing on the cartridge for the fifth time, he slotted it back in, and finally, the game was working. He positioned the rectangle of plastic with the black wire leading to the grey box between them, with the side of his thumb rocking the d-pad, as he waited for Jessie to figure out her controls, as she was all raring to go, and had her hands pressed down on each button - the size of her coming into full view again, as she leaned over it.

Their first enemy. He ran towards it, hoping she knew what to do. "Woohoo! Got that varmint." 

"Don't get cocky Jessie. That's just your first goomba. Now I need you to-oh yeah yeah!" His free hand wagged a finger at the screen excitedly, happy to see the plumber jump clear across the pit.

"No-yes! Go!" He sputtered out nonsensically throughout the game. "The lava! The lava!"

And Jessie did likewise right back at him. "Move! Hurry! Get me goin'!" 

He always dreamed of playing games with his future girlfriend - though he imagined one that was at least several feet taller than Jessie, but this was slightly more interesting, because it was a fun and risky way to play the game. He relied on her, and in turn, she relied on him. He couldn't always bark orders and she didn't always have to listen.

"Oh no! Should I jump!?"

"Yes!"

The world of 8-4 froze as the character leapt.

The bridge fell apart.

THANK YOU. YOUR QUEST IS OVER.

He threw his hands up. "Yeah! We won!" It felt like a forever ago that he had seen this ending. Maybe back when his dad was still playing it and he had just watched.

"We won?" She looked like she didn't believe it, yet was excited all the same. Jessie was caught at a crossroads between two emotions, flipping between both in rapid succession. "WE WON!" She looked to him. "What did we win?"

"No no, we just beat the game." He let the winning tune play them out, letting it bask over them before he eventually turned it off. "That was great. What'd you think?"

Jessie seemed a bit bashful, grinding her foot in one place. "Yeah. I can see why you like 'em."

He laid on his side, his left arm propping up his face, while he hung his right arm over his head. "I really, really, had fun playing with you, Jessie."

"Same to you." She took hold of his nose, before rubbing her own against it.

His lips pushed out, catching her. At first, it was an accident - but he soon kept on doing it. Placing a single finger on her spine, he made out with the plastic girl. The past two days, he hadn't thought of being with her at all - but those moments from before started flooding back in force, and now his brain was entirely on Jessie - or more importantly in that moment, what was beneath Jessie's clothes, as he began to tug on parts of her outfit, as she allowed herself to be slobbered on.

He pulled back. "Jessie, I want to see you naked."

Wiping her face, she seemed confused, stammering out a response. "N-n-naked?"

"Yeah... you can get naked, right?" He made it seem like a challenge.

"Of course I can - but... I don't know if you'll like it." He could see the embarrassed dread on her face.

He pat down the top of her hat. "I'll like anything you do."

"Whatever ya say..." Her accent was tempered, her voice lacking the confidence it usually had backing it.

Her lanky leg came up, nearly weightless in her hands, as she worked off one boot of hers, then the other, a nearly nonexistent sound as they both fell to the floor. With them both off, he could see her feet - moulded together toes with hints of where they might have been more.

Jessie lowered her hands to her hips, causing his eyes to light up. Then she whipped her head, looking him dead in the eye. "Would ya turn around?"

"Huh?"

Jessie seemed a bit peeved to even have to explain it. "It's not exactly polite to watch a girl undress. Would you mind turnin' around?" 

He agreed with a nod, giving her space and doing as told - then he flipped right back. "Hey, wait a minute - you've seen my thingie. I don't think it's impolite at all."

"Fahne." Her tone was more defiant than before, but her expression quickly regressed. Undressing was slow; maybe even slower due to his unbreaking gaze, her eyes flicking up to him with every millimeter of clothing she pulled upon. 

She danced herself out of her jeans, before kicking them off - then came the shirt, as she took it off in a crossed motion. It was like she was trying downplay it, not acting proud as she bundled up her shirt before tossing it into the pile of clothes she was making. Was she... was she ashamed of her body? He almost didn't believe it - but the way she cowered under his vision made it clear she did - but he actually understood why - his vision of her was all encompassing - he could see everything.

Though there wasn't much there to see, but he was still fascinated with her - because of who it was.

She had stripped herself bare, standing as naked as a toy could get, her plastic female shape obvious, but her parts lacking detail of a normal woman, her plastic skin reflecting the light above as he rotated around her on his palms, looking like a dog hungry for a steak.

"You're kinda cute, naked." He joked, while poking her behind, causing her to jump up and shout 'hey!'. Jessie put her hands on her butt in embarrassment, trying to block him from seeing them.

She pulled down her hat, holding it to her chest like a Christmas wreath on a door, her eyes pleading. "I ain't never been naked in front of no fella before..."

"You should do it more often." He pushed his thumbs nearer to her neck, imprinting on her plastic skin. "Man, you'd be perfect with some nipples." Her body a vague display of female shapes, yet having an undefined sexuality he couldn't deny.

She flew back. "Would ya stop!?"

"Only teasing, Jess." Her hair and face were almost entirely the thing that got him attracted to her in the first place - yet he still imagined her with the breasts and ass he knew she deserved.

She put her foot down, crossing her simple pointy chest. "Well if you're just teasin' me... then I'm goin' to bed." Jessie led him along, her strides now long, before climbing up using his sheets, and as her legs hung over the side, she gave one of her plastic cheeks a slap, throwing him a knowing look over her shoulder, as Jessie then presented herself like a cat on all fours, shimmying her ass side to side, before landing on her back, legs partially spread, body open to him.

He dove for her like she were a bank vault of money. 

Resting on her elbows, he towered over her, enveloping her in a shadow; her lip curled, realising what she might have gotten herself into. He wondered if this is what Pan got up to with Tink and if it was just as awkward - or as empowering. "Ya got me. What are you gonna do with me?"

His spine curved, as he left slow, trailing kisses, all along her exposed chest. "You like that?"

"Uh huh..." Came her voice in a weakened state. He couldn't believe it was having an effect. Maybe she was playing it up? At her stomach, he teased her with a kiss near her pelvic joint, but then brushed back up, as he left streaks on her holeless navel. "Oooooh, just hurry up and... and..."

"And what, Jessie?" He asked, staring her in the eye, while leaving a loud smacking kiss on her body.

"I wanna see it..." Her head rolled her into her shoulder, sounding so needy as she did.

He swung his neck to see what she was seeing. His groin had tentpoled, and it couldn't be more obvious, but she wanted to see more. He reached into his pants, bringing it out with a wag. "All that... because of me?" Jessie questioned in a sleepy, dreamlike state.

"I think about you alot." The both of them got quiet, as the corners of Jessie's lips just raised slightly. That was all he need, before he applied a light grip on her, as she held on tight to the sheets, accepting the ride she was about to go on. 

He pumped and bumped against the bare region over and over, her legs bouncing around helplessly, her hands doing their best to keep her attached to where she laid. It would have been gross or weird to hump a lifeless doll, but with Jessie, it was just like he imagined it might be with a real girl - though he had to angle himself just right, or the illusion and the feeling wouldn't be right in his humping.

His body ached for her, as he searched for an entrance on her he just couldn't plug, as he convulsed and groaned over her. "Oh Jessie." He repeated several times over.

She responded with his name right back, before falling into her own kind of breathy sensuality, encouraging him further. "Do it anywhere you want - you can have me anytime you want. It don't matter. I want it too."

That kinda talk from Jessie was almost as good as rubbing up against her, his penis turning redder, now against banging her. The tip of it was like a train car, barreling, before coming to a stop by connecting to the caboose of Jessie, erupting upwards from her imagined pussy, as he watched himself flow over her body, up to her face, and even past that. Jessie's wide-eyed excitement was extinguished as he left her covered in dollops, her face now soured, nose crinkled.

Now floppy, he collapsed at her side. What a mess. Most of it got onto Jessie, but there was now a collected essence that swarmed around her. Thankfully, he knew how to work the laundry machines.

With both hands, Jessie reached up and removed the curtain shade of cream from both of her dolls eyes. Flicking them outward did little to help, as it was still very sticky. "You ever asked for more than ya bargained for?"


	5. From Nowhere

"A push up contest?" He rolled onto his stomach, meeting her eye to eye. "Do toys even have muscles to tire out?"

"Sure we tire out! Just like anybody!" Jessie looked a little smug, gnashing her teeth. "I just know you're afraid of being beat by a girl, right?" Jessie gave him the sassy business, looking in on him, daring him. He gave her a harsh squint as he put his hands down on the cold carpet, having one goal in mind:

To impress Jessie.

10

That was easy.

20

Okay, not bad.

30

He was really beginning to ache.

40

Oh god, it was starting to hurt.

50

Please, no more. Jessie, stop!

52

He checked in on Jessie one more time, only to see her not slowing down at all - in fact, she seemed to be going faster and faster. He tried to quicken his pace, but only felt a sharp burning. He collapsed, face first. Rolling onto his side, he fell onto his back. He just... needed to lay there for awhile, staring into the bulb above.

Yet she wormed her way into his vision, covering up the ceiling light.

She had a leering, almost evil, set of bedroom eyes.

Jessie pushed the palms of her hands into his cheeks. "Now I got you where I want you." She gave him a loud smacking kiss, then disappeared from view.

"J-Jessie?" There was no response. It still hurt to move, and before he had the wherewithal to find her again, she reappeared. 

Without any pants.

Her plastic pelvis landed on his lips. 

Those long legs of hers used his cheeks to keep herself in place, while her hands on his nostrils allowed her body to slide back and forth on his face. Jessie writhed on him, her mouth falling open, but not saying anything - her eyelids rolling to the top of her head, then back down, nearly shut. 

Her heels then nipped him. "YEEEEEEEEEEEHAW, TONGUE ME COWBOY" And he tried, oh did he try to find the nether lips of her bare region - the inoffensive non-taste of the plastic did nothing for him, but her reaction drove him and his tongue to do more.

It wasn't long before he regained use of his arms. "Jmpfie" He mumbled her name from beneath, before he grabbed her from behind and pulled her upwards.

"What are ya doin'!?" Jessie kicked about limply, as if trying to reattach herself to him.

He hated to ruin her fun. "What are you getting out of this?" He asked as he wiped his spit from his face.

"Let me finish first and I'll tell ya."

=================

Maybe it was just him, but it felt like Jessie had been getting more and more... horny, as the days have gone on. Besides sex and play, what did Jessie get up to while he was away anyway?

He put his plate down, his mom with a focus away from him as he licked his finger.

"Have you seen that photo of you?"

"Photo?"

She thumbed it. "You know, the one on the fridge."

"Oh that one, I was just... thinking about the old days." That was a photo of him when they went to the beach. He was just glad his mom wasn't in it, or explaining why he had it would be really weird.

She sighed, leaning over onto her palm, elbow resting on the table, still staring at the fridge. "I think about your father too sometimes..."

"I'll uh... I'll get the photo now." He threw his napkin down, an abruptness to his leaving as he rushed down to his room.

He wasn't sure what he was expecting to find.

Jessie was jamming and vigorously rubbing the eraser end of one of his #2 pencils against her crotch, photo of him held above her face. The pencil extended out on his bed, like that of a bee's stinger.

"Oh!" She said his name in a fluster, trying to cover herself up. "I thought you was havin' dinner."

"I was, but... mom noticed." He swallowed a little, seeing Jessie in that compromising position made it hard for him to want to go back up stairs.

Jessie needed a hobby, and he had some idea on how to solve it.

=================

The heavy box banged about as it landed. "I think you deserve this." He slapped his hand down on top of it.

Jessie looked up helpless at it. "What is it?"

"I thought long and hard about this, Jess." Edging it more towards her with his foot. "I know I can't be here for all the hours you need me, and I think you need some friends."

Jessie's face evolved slowly from simple intrigue to a cheek hurting glow of enthusiasm, as she leaped up to the top, lifting a flap. "Y'all can come out! Don't worry. It's safe."

A mysterious figure poked up part of the top with his head. "Is this guy okay?"

"Yup!" Jessie shouted down into the box, before throwing herself off with one square corner held, allowing the others to burst through the rest, emerging like freed butterflies.

He took a seat on the ground, letting them play all around him. He was kinda nervous at first, but... they were toys and weighed basically nothing. Even when they bumped into him it didn't hurt or even annoy him. There were some he recognized, and some so generic looking they had to be from a foreign country. It looked and felt like they hadn't left that box in ages, as they moved with the energy of hummingbirds, seemingly getting used to their new home. There was only one word for the pandemonium. "Amazing..."

"Hey hot stuff." He turned dumbly to the siren call; her signature voice having seduction levels he could hardly handle, as every thought left except the newly created ones about her, blood rushing to his heart and pants. 

"I like them big, and I like them dumb. You might be both." Blackarachnia from Beast Wars was... hitting on him? She was gold and black, with an obvious femme fatale sexuality of alluring yet threatening in her design, her body with an obvious hourglass shape. He always felt funny watching the show whenever she appeared, and now after being with Jessie, he knew why. Jessie was girly, but she was a woman. She crossed her arms before leaning in, making her buxom form quite clear, her golden boobs eyecatching to say the least. 

"What do you say to you and I getting... better acquainted?" Her tongue oozed a sultriness as she traced her pincer claws and many extra legs over his arm. 

Jessie tapped Black Arachnia's shoulder.

"Scryaaah!" With a jump, she pulled out her plastic crossbow weapon. "Back off, hussy, I saw him first."

"Actually, 'hussy' - he's with me. Isn't that right?" Jessie looked to him with a mix of confidence, but also an insecurity that he might disagree.

It took him a moment to shake off the rust. "She's right. Jessie is mine. Sorry." 

She thought about it, but reluctantly put her weapon away. "Well, you can't stop a girl from trying." Blackarachnia eyed up her competition. "I don't know why a boy like you would play with a girl like her, but whatever. Maybe he'll join the winning team when he could be having all of this-" She posed and swayed, showing off her proportions as she walked away - which were definitely more obvious than Jessie's. "Later."

Jessie still looked mad as she tried to play it off casually, her lips pursed. "Bit popular with the girls huh?"

He slapped the side of his face. "Just the toys..." He sighed.

Jessie tied her arms behind her back as she tapped her foot. "W-w-well I should get the rest of the toys introduced. Find places for them to live. You know..." Jessie paused in her step, her chin slightly above her shoulder. "You'd never replace me, would ya?" 

"Not even with a real girl, Jess."

Jessie turned towards him, standing straighter, before offering up a wordless smile, before she got back to her duties.

Then from out of nowhere, he appeared.

"Mademoiselle, wait!"

"Excuse me?" Jessie was as confused as he was.

With a bow, the plastic knight pulled the back of her hand to his lips, pommel still held with the other. "You are a vision beyond visions. As elegant as you are beautiful, my lady." Jessie could hardly stand to be in his gaze, the side of her face falling into her chest.

"Why thank you..." 

For a moment, it was like he wasn't there. Her smile was someone elses for a brief moment.

It made his blood boil.

=================

"Jessie, I need to talk to you." He opened his door, shutting in the rest of the toys in his room as Jessie stepped out, clearing his throat as he did.

"What about, partner?" She was at his feet, looking up to him, before he snatched her up violently.

"What were you doing talking to that guy?" His voice cold and precise.

Jessie was thrown for a loop. "W-w-whatdya mean? Theres plenty o'guys I talked to in there!"

He stared daggers. "You know who I mean."

"But he didn't mean nothin' by it!" She struggled weakly in his grip. "And I know how to say no!" She jutted her head forward, a reassuring tone.

"So say it Jessie. Say you'll stop talking to him."

"Alright, alright... I'll tell him to back off."

He bared his canines. "Oh, that won't be necessary." He moved with a bob, a floatiness, towards the deed.

Grabbing the grate of the furnace, it scraped horribly as he revealed the inside:

Plastic melted into a black, unrecognizable, goop. A proudness of his actions lit up his face like Christmas lights. Her face was aghast, horrified at what she saw and unable to pull herself away from the charring, bubbling plastic.

"Hey, look at me Jessie." He could just force her to look at him, but he wanted her to do it of her own volition. To almost acknowledge it as a misdeed she had committed. "Don't do that ever again. Got it?" He sneered a little, the sting of betrayal still on his mind. "Or else they're gonna get that treatment too." He rasped his throat a little. "I said: Got it!?"

Jessie shifted like a tied up hostage, her shoulders slumped. She looked her maddest he had ever seen her, her lips churning. Her expression changed, to one of a sulk, her shoulders slumping, sounding defeated. "Got it..." 

=================

Something was wrong, as he awoke startled.

Jessie was usually... cuddled up nice and snug, inches from his nose.

And now she wasn't.

He surveyed, seeing her figure in the dark near where he rested his feet.

He knew it was her because he had her ban the rest of the toys from being on the bed with them.

He sat up, before snaking forward, his legs propped up by his pillow. "Uhm... hey." He tried to take in the moment with her, some actual silence around here after all that chirping and buzzing from the toys. "I take it you're not happy with me after what happened." He tried to play it coy as to what exactly he did, with several tiny ears from around the room possibly listening in, he was paranoid to say the least. He poked her shoulder. "Hey, our first real fight. That's not so bad, is it?"

Jessie took awhile to respond, clenching her knees tighter to herself, as if saving herself from going over the edge. "Why'd you think I'd do somethin' like that?"

He tried to find a more comfortable position, before falling onto his chin. "I don't know. You're my first real girlfriend, and I see you acting nice to a stranger - all I saw was red." 

"Y'know I'd never... ah, forget it." She shrugged.

He shifted, giving her his attention, the bed creaking. "No, no, no. Tell me. You know how I feel about you, so I'd like to hear how you feel."

She crooked her eyebrow, incredulous. "Oh yeah? How exactly do you feel, big fella?"

His face was that of a silent guffaw, as if saying it out loud would be ridiculous. She just looked at him expectantly. "I l-I-I love you, Jessie." He rubbed his eyes. "Jesus christ, this is insane. I'm in love with a toy!"

"Ya can't love a toy, silly."

That brought him down from the mountain top he once shouted from. She said it without any emphasis, yet it twisted like a knife. "..." He tried to find the words, without wanting to throw in an insult. Why would she say that? "Then what do we have together? How do you feel about me?" 

Jessie shot up before pacing in a circle, her two index fingers fighting in opposite directions. "Let's say hypa-thetically, there was this girl toy and her owner, and I... she... thought the same about you... him, when realistically, it could never work out between them - so she wanted to protect herself because she had been abandoned before, and at the same time, she was doin' it to protect the feelins' of the boy she cared about as well - what would you do then?"

He ran his fingers like they were a comb through his hair in frustration, getting her point, but still finding himself half smirking, realising what she just said without saying it. "Love you too, Jess."


	6. Compliment Your Soul

"MmmmMMMMmmyeah... go fish."

He snapped, pulling his face out of his homework. "Skeletor. Shredder. Enough of the go-fish already!" He then threw down his pencil. "And Chip, stop trying to fight the Gorgonite..." He left space for it to answer.

"Archer." The deep and sophisticated voice responded back.

"Right. Yes. Him." But the noises wouldn't stop, as his face fell into his hands. As soon as he swiped his fingers through his hair in irritation and brought his neck up again, he had made up his mind.

=================

He let Jessie out of the bag, before reclining alone. Taking her to school was the only time he could do it without her asking questions.

She noticed something was wrong right away, the tell being the quiet - the quiet giving away what he had done. "W-where is everybody?" Jessie knew.

"During lunch, I got rid of them." He flicked his hand in a general direction. "They're somebody elses problem now." 

"I don't understand. I didn't talk to any boy toys after ya told me..." She seemed concerned, knuckle to her cheek.

"Forget me worrying about you getting with someone else... which I did... but that was like twenty roommates - and I'm not even in college. I can't... I couldn't take all this... noise. This presence. All these little eyes or souls or whatever - it was too much." His annoyance came out in a long dragon's breath and flapping lips, wishing he had never even done it in the first place. "If I was five years younger, I think I woulda been happy about this - but I am too old, Jessie." That felt weird to say.

Her shoulders sank hard; her hands in touching distance of her knees. "I know... but where does that leave me? I thought me and those other toys could work together and maybe bring back, y'know... somethin' ya mighta lost."

"Jessie, you didn't bring me back something I lost." He walked over to her. "You gave me my life - but it's still my life to live, and I just want it with you." He scooped her up softly to no resistance. "No more other toys. It's just gonna be us from now on. Okay?"

Jessie nodded.

=================

It was here! He finally got it! It felt like everything was going his way. Jessie had finally forgotten about whathisname. Halloween was coming up soon, and his sweet tooth was going to be satisfied - and now, he had the game of the year in his hands - no, game of the century! His mom gave him the money, and he had to walk a ways to get it, but he had it; a grin from ear to ear as he kept opening the bag and looking at it, plucking at the plastic and the way it was sealed, reading the back of it with its hyped features.

He threw off his jacket, biting off each of his gloves, before slinging his backpack off with a heavy throw into the corner, before sitting down at his computer, pulling out the game box. He pushed it along the surface, with a jingling noise coming back in response.

"Hey, what's this?" He pointed to several stacks of coins that had been piled near the keyboard. They had been appearing over the last few days, but he finally was able to bring them up after spending so much time with Jessie.

Jessie picked up a heavy looking quarter like it were one of the discs the older kids threw in track. "Oh, that's just what I've found lookin' around your house." It was a particularly shiny one, reflecting her image. "It's amazin' what you can find when you're only a couple'a inches high."

"Well, finders keepers. Do you want something?"

She set it back down, dusting her hands. "No silly, they're yours. I'm just a toy, remember?"

His stomach dropped a little. He wasn't sure why. "I mean... okay." He felt so uncomfortable even saying that. Jessie deserved something, but what could he give a toy? 

=================

"Yeah I'd like to return this." It was still wrapped, and as soon as he got his cash back, he rushed around the department store, trying to remember where it was.

He inhaled, then exhaled. He skipped in place, before hanging his head, trying to gain the last bit of confidence he could before doing this, but it wasn't his breathing exercises that got him to finally commit, it was the fact that nobody was around.

He was ready. He was gonna do this.

He blindly ran through the girls toy aisle, grabbing up whatever looked like an accessory for Barbie from the racks, sounding like he was hyperventilating as he did. Navigating all these boxes was hard enough, yet he still managed to grab a set of polaroid instants in a crooked free hand, an idea already brewing in his head as he dropped it all on the checkout conveyor belt.

"It's for my kid sister." Answering a question nobody even asked at the till. 

=================

"Batteries in. Polaroids, in and-" With both hands he turned it around, his ring finger flexing for the button, as he took a self shot of himself - seeing red spots from the flash as he turned it back. "Camera, working." He let it hang loose by the strap around his neck. "Alright Jessie, you ready?" He called to her

Behind a box with a towel as the curtain. "Alright - hope ya like it." Jessie then emerged, striding out in a shiny purple, belly exposing top - with drips of dark violet seeped into the finer details, with a pair of matching genie like pants to boot. Showboating on her stage, following the pathway of cardboard he made for her, her hip darted one way, then the other, as he clapped his hands before putting the camera to his eye. "Yeah, give it to me Jess-ie!" The photo came out of it like it was the camera's tongue blowing a raspberry, which was quickly replaced by another tongue, and then another, as more photos of Jessie rained out. Some were complete blurs, and unusable - but others came out perfectly, capturing a snapshot of life in a toy that otherwise shouldn't be walking and talking.

She cycled through outfits, going 'backstage' to change. A solid white tee with repeating polka-dot heart shaped pattern and a neon pink skirt, which reminded him of a girl he went to class with once, then a baby blue princess dress and necklace, which Jessie had a tough time with, with all the ruffles dragging; Jessie lifting it as she walked, fearful of tripping - though she did her best bow for him. "No offense, but I feel stupid in this one."

"Nah, you look great." He snapped another photo, despite her pouting.

Another disappearance, and then, she came out in the outfit he anticipated the most: 

Hawaiian flower shapes emerged in white on the orange cream colored top, with a similarly colored towel toga covering the lower half. She held the back of her head, her fingers dangling teasingly close to the knot. It sprang off her like it were a built-in feature in her design, a newfound sultry look following, revealing the two piece bikini it was. He nearly went into hysterics, his clicking finger trying his best to not jam the thing. As she made it to the end, she dropped down to her knees, legs spread, as she pressed the back of her head forward, while her other hand was traveling down her navel, closing in on the top of her pantyline.

She reached her hand into the front of her bikini.

"Ah~..." Jessie moaned out in a way that caught him utterly off guard. The camera froze to his eye, as he watched her, moving about as she pulled on the back of her head, eyes closed, totally in lust with the situation she was putting herself in, with a hint of frustration backing it.

"What do you imagine that's down there?"

Jessie threw back a devilish grin, as two fingers bounced off her knee. "The same thing you imagine, I reckon."

=================

It was the second night of their little personal fashion show, and he might have gone a little overboard, as the stage even got more elaborate, his original plan was to get some sand from his old elementary school playpen, but the nearly frozen and wet dirt was unappealing to even try digging out, so he instead opted for a cut out of a beach from a magazine.

Jessie trotted out in a yellow one piece with a ping pong ball underneath her arm. Jessie did a closed eyed, excited cheer on one foot. Wiping away nonexistent sweat, she lounged herself gracefully in a blue and white striped beach chair. Laid out on her stomach, Jessie had a haughty look, her teeth gnashed, looking over her shoulder, her eyes covered by black plastic sunglasses that totally obscured her vision, yet she knew exactly how to pose for the camera, always happy to reveal the tightness of it around her ass. He was already wanting her, but when Jessie reached back there with a finger and snapped the bikini snug to her posterior, he moved the camera away from his face, wanting to see it unobstructed.

He needed the real thing. 

He reached into his pants, throwing out his hardening shlong her way. 

"Oh my." She slapped the side of her face. "What brought this on." 

"Well... I was thinking all day about you at school." He blushed. "Especially in your outfits."

Jessie casually lifted her sunglasses. "Mmmmm, I thought I had you yesterday - but we can make up for lost time." She was playing it so cool, unlike the Jessie he usually knew - then she tossed them somewhere he was sure he'd never find them again, that familiar expression of 'rarin' to go' on her face. She did slinky maneuvers, showing off each part of herself; her wrist hanging daintily. "Whattya think about? My eyes?" She fluttered them. "My hair?" She played with her tail. "My legs?" She showed how high she could kick them up from her seat, before standing. "My... butt?" She planted her feet before she spun around, then giving herself a spank.

"All that and more." He whimpered, closing the distance.

Jessie pressed her face to it, leaving little kisses as she massaged his skin. "Oh wow, you're all wet and sticky here already." Jessie pulled back, a webby strand trailing to her lip.

He couldn't help himself, as he stroked himself like an animal, Jessie not minding in the least, watching with nail biting intrigue. "Do you... do you... like it when I do this?" He asked in a grunty, breathy fashion.

"Yeah..." Jessie responded in a dreamlike fashion, before pulling the straps off her shoulders, the skintight swimwear slowly coming down, revealing she had drawn on little pink nubs to her chest.

Suddenly wild thoughts of a full grown Jessie entered his head. "W-w-wow."

She smirked. "What's the point of gettin' nude if there's nothin' there, right?" He dumbly responded with a 'right', his answer meaning nothing really, as he imagined pawing fully grown ones.

Her hands pushed on his ring locked finger and thumb. "Here, lemme." She rapidly dropped down to her haunches, then stood, then went down, then stood, pulling on his skin as she raised and lowered, eye contact never breaking - well, at least when he could see her come up between squints. "Do." Jerk. "Ya." Pull. "Like." Yank. "That?" Her voice strained, her arms and face now covered in a sheen.

"Oh yes." He gasped. "Jessie-" He now begged with exasperated breathing "Please let me do you."

"Alright... but be gentle." She gave the side of its head a peck, before hitching herself atop her familiar, and hopefully favorite, balogne pony. "All set, big guy." She started with her trademark pole sliding, as if where she was sitting was never comfortable, her face determined with a mission to make this rocket go off, as he imagined her biting down her tongue out of the corner of her mouth. He reached down, pinching her chest. Jessie didn't react at first - but she then understood. "Uhn... mmmph... hey, didn't I say to be gentle?"

"Oh, sorry." He relaxed the hold, now just using his thumbs to tease and rub her chest in a circular motion, sometimes pulling them back to remind himself that there was something there - he wasn't sure why, but her body began to quiver and her legs shook before going completely stiff. "Is that... is that good?"

"Yuh-huh." She then switched places, and the way her one piece wedged added a visual appeal on top of how it felt. "Grab a hold there." He didn't need to be told twice, as he applied a light grip on her back before starting his jerking motions, as she held on tight, riding along with him. He tried his best to do what she asked, but couldn't help himself, as his pace outgrew hers, and her limbs became stringy and loose, flopping about as he went. He forcefully dismounted her into his hand, and then aimed at her bare chest, though it ended up everywhere. Usually his pearls for her were on the lighter side, because she had been taking loads regularly at this point - it meant less of a clean up for her - but not today. He had built up from the past week, with no privacy from those other toys, they practically had no alone time, and his seed came at her like downpour.

He expected Jessie to be displeased, as she normally wasn't a fan when it ended up super gobby like this, but he watched her in his palm as she swam in it, flicking up her toes and letting it fall into the little crevices of her body, revelling in it, rubbing it into her thighs like it were sunscreen lotion; the moist yellow bikini stuck to her like glue.

Committing to his part of their little ritual, he went upstairs with a bowl, bringing it back down filled. As Jessie cleaned herself in their usual soup bowl of water and soap, he looked over the spread of photos, like they were from a freshly opened pack of that trading card game and he was looking for a rare shiny. He pushed them out and around in a number eight pattern, admiring his work - admiring Jessie.

Only then did he realise how this looked. "You know, if somebody saw these, they'd think I was deranged."

"Well they're for your eyes only anyway." Jessie commented, scrubbing herself, before climbing out - walking naked as a jaybird, her nipples now gone, her walk aiming her towards her old set of clothes.

"Hey, aren't you gonna wear one of your new sets of clothes? It doesn't have to be one of the uh... slutty ones." He didn't know any other word for it.

"It's allrite. It was fun showin' them to ya, but... I feel at home in this." She made her point while slapping on her hat. "I had fun showin' em to ya, but none of them clothes is me." Jessie swiped her wrist over herself. "This is me." 

"Oh..." He looked like droopy hound dog after she said that.

"I appreciate the gesture, really, I do." Jessie waved her hands up and down in front of herself, trying to get him to calm down. "... but... I like the way I dress already - you'd know that if you asked instead of doing all this secretive crud." She knocked her fist on his big toe like a drum. "You can talk ta me anytime." She did an energetic showoff curtsy. "I'm right here, y'know."

From feeling crushed, to feeling silly, Jessie took him on one big rollercoaster.


End file.
